Alternate Fantasy: Lost Words
by Draic
Summary: A collection of snippets from the world of Alternate Fantasy that lie outside the scope of Squall's perspective. Can be read independently or as a companion to 'Alternate Fantasy'


**__**

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Final Fantasy VIII or any concepts associated with the game. These belong to Squaresoft (now Square Enix). All I own is my interpretation of those concepts, and it is this that I intend to share with you.

Author's Notes: The purpose of this collection or colleage of short stories and snippets is mainly to reveal the backstory of 'Alternate Fantasy'. As backstory, it is only indirectly connected to the characters and storyline of Alternate Fantasy, so although I would love for you to read both fics, it isn't absolutely necessary to read one to enjoy the other.

For those who HAVE read Alternate Fantasy, keep in mind that these stories take place in BOTH worlds.

****

Alternate Fantasy: Lost Words

****

By Draic

Prologue: Memoreal

__

"Mommy… mommy…? Somebody… my mommy's hurt! Please… it's okay, mommy… I'm here… and I love you… and Daddy… Daddy's gonna be here too… and he'll make you all better… Don't go, mommy… Daaaddy! Where are you? Mommy's … mommy's bleeding! …it's okay, mommy… Daddy's gonna be here soon… I love you too, mommy… no, don't go… I love you, mommy, don't die… mommy, open your eyes…"

Julia Caraway smiled as her daughter came running from the doors of the mansion where they lived. Julia lived for her little girl, and loved to take her for outings such as this. But whether they went to the theatre (as was their destination this night) or the zoo or the museum, the only things that the 28-year-old saw were the expressions of amazement and wonder that lit up her daughter's face and warmed her own heart.

Rinoa nearly stumbled over the hem of her pretty new blue dress, embroidered by hand with pink and white flowers. "You shouldn't run so fast," Julia called out, but her teeth flashed in a smile. She opened the passenger door of the car, but Rinoa launched herself at her mother, wrapping her arms around the woman's legs and getting tangled in the long red gown her mother wore.

"Come on, Rinoa, we're going to have a wonderful adventure tonight, but not if you don't get it the car," her mother cajoled as she disentangled her daughter from her skirts. Rinoa giggled and leapt into the car with one gigantic jump. Julia walked around the front of the car and stepped into the driver's seat somewhat more gracefully, then leaned over to do up Rinoa's seatbelt.

"I'm a princess tonight, Mama!" the little girl decreed, and squealed with delight as her mother tickled her nose.

"You certainly are, Princess Rinoa," Julia replied. She turned back and twisted the key in the ignition.

"Is Daddy coming tonight?"

The car stalled.

"N…no, honey," Julia managed, flashing her daughter an apologetic smile, which faded as she looked ahead through the windscreen. "He's…"

__

Working, studying, filing, in a meeting, military inspection, training, recruitment, on a diplomatic mission, business with the President, formal dinner, expected to be there, the President needs to be seen to have the full backing of the military, cannot turn him down, Rinoa will understand, she's only four for Hyne's sake, she wouldn't know if I was there or not.

"…He's busy," she finished, as the engine roared to life.

"Oh," said Rinoa, and turned to look out the window at the passing trees. Julia had to force herself not to stop the car and take her daughter in her arms right then and there and cry to her that everything was going to be all right. If only someone would return the favour.

"Hey, come on now, Rinoa. Your father has an extra special surprise waiting for you when you get back…" _Assuming the poor thing's still alive. _"…and we always have fun together, don't we?"

"Yeah," Rinoa admitted, and slumped back into her seat. Julia reached over with one hand to give her daughter's a squeeze. The smile soon crept back on to the girl's face.

"So have you had a good birthday?" Julia asked, glancing over to her passenger, who nodded enthusiastically.

"Yep!"

"And how old are you again?" the older woman prompted.

"I'm five now!" Rinoa replied, one hand held with fingers spread above her head as she strained to reach the roof.

"Really?" her mother cried, acting shocked. "You can't be five already, can you?"

"Yeah!" Rinoa reminded her, outraged and giggling, "I've been five all day!"

Julia added her own soft laughter to Rinoa's higher squeals. "I think you're right, my angel. You're almost grown up now. My my… doesn't time fly…"

She chuckled to herself as she leaned forward to peer into the light mist - just as a truck appeared out of the darkness, much too close…

Rinoa's mother yanked hard on the wheel and slammed on the brakes, the car madly skipping sideways down the road to the accompaniment of screaming horn and shrieking rubber before, with a great clash of metal on metal, the truck slammed into the rear of the small car, spinning it like a turnstile and allowing Julia the briefest glimpse of the broad end of a trailer careening towards her window before

Both vehicles had halted. A door in the cabin of the truck opened, releasing the voices of men into the cold night air; voices that heated and abruptly cut off. The doors of the passenger car remained closed; against one lay the still body of a beautiful young woman dressed in a red gown.


End file.
